User blog:THAX-39/NEW CFGH Rules
These are the NEW rules of wiki, as of January 2016. Please make sure you have thoroughly read all the rules before contributing! Just because this wiki may have a silly title, doesn't mean we don't take things seriously. Thank you! This is an ADMIN blog. Any admin is free to edit this or add rules as long as they are within reason. Please don't remove any rules without asking me, the creator of the blog post first, though. *This wiki is to post any of your ideas and creations! - This means original characters, fan characters, stories, worlds, etc.! At the moment joke characters are allowed, however, we encourage you to use the Joke Character Wiki instead. *Please keep this wiki PG-13! - That means NO overly sexual or overly gory content. (By gory, just, nothing worse than Lippies V.3). By sexual this means absolutely NO explicit content, including articles, comments and files. Any images that are sexual in nature, including fetish art, will be deleted without warning. And yes this also includes female characters with oversized tatas™ and detailed nips or male characters with bulges ... just, don't. Same goes for articles and comments, any articles or comments that are just too detailed and explicit WILL be deleted. **Swearing - we're a bit laid back about swearing here, just don't use it excessively and do NOT use it in anyway that would offend someone. **Links - Do not link to anything that may be NSFW, at least without a warning. Definitely do NOT link to viruses, adult sites, or sites promoting any illegal activities. **Other offensive topics - try to keep any touchy subjects to a minimum. If a user feels uncomfortable with a subject, drop it immediately. *Harassment - Do not harass another user, including IRL matters, this is not the place. If any user is being rude or offensive to another user, they will have to suffer the consequences. *Editing - Since this is an idea focused wiki, users will have their "own pages". You may only edit other users' pages to add relevant categories, fix typos, fix infobox/css, etc. Do not add false information to other pages, and obviously, do not vandalize pages. *Categories - To keep the wiki organized, only add categories that already exist to a page. Do not add redundant categories, so as having both "Male" and "Males"; the plural categories are favoured here. *No online dating - Okay, this probably seems like a weird rule, but seriously, take this stuff somewhere else. Don't do weird dating stuff on this wiki, especially if you haven't met the other person in real life. Trust me, this kind of stuff can result in a lot of unneeded drama. I'm not saying you're not allowed to date or whatever, but just don't broadcast it here at least. This isn't a dating site. *Speaking of drama ... - No dramatic leaving blogs and stuff. This means posting a blog that, for example, says "I'm leaving because no one likes me here!" Also, try to keep IRL matters to a minimum. This is to prevent unneeded drama, and, a lot of the times blogs like these can seem like they're made for attention, even if they're not. If you're upset about something and want to leave, then just leave without posting a dramatic blog. Blog posts about leaving that are civil, with reasons such as IRL priorities, etc. are fine. Any drama posts will be deleted. *No doll makers, recolours or bases - I'm sorry, but these things are annoying. Don't use this as your character's main design ... especially with doll makers, it's really kind of lazy. The doll makers are meant to be used for inspiration, not definitive designs. If you're going to use a doll maker design, at least have a different image of the character that's not made with a doll maker or base. I understand some people may not have the same drawing skills as others, but I'm sure you could request or commission someone, or even just a text description on the character's page is fine. Even an MS Paint drawing using the circle tools is better than a doll maker or base. And recolours well, I think that's self-explanatory. **The only exceptions to this rule is if you are showing a character's older design, or as a joke. Penalties The way penalties will be given out will depend on the case. However, generally, a warning will be given out first. Depending on how bad the user is acting, will depend on the length of the ban. Vandals will be blocked without warning. Category:Blog posts